Quand Hariette Pettor rencontre Harry Potter
by eldorn
Summary: 6ème année pour Ron, Hermione et Harry, mais quand Hariette débarque, rien ne va plus...


Chapitre 1  
  
Le reflet que le miroir lui renvoyait lui parut tout à fait satisfaisant. C'était celui d'une jeune fille de 16 ans, petite, mais pourvu de formes généreuses (« forte corpulence» diraient les mauvaises langues, les filles jalouses étaient si nombreuses !) Mais peu lui importait ces ragots, Hariette Pettor possédait des atouts de « poids » et ces pimbêches anorexiques qui faisaient chaque semaine la « une » de « Sorcière hebdo » n'y changeraient rien. Un carré destructuré de cheveux bruns encadrait un visage poupin illuminé par des yeux rieurs en amande. Hariette se recoiffa distraitement, nul doute que demain elle ferait fureur.   
  
Elle descendit dans la cuisine et s'empara de l'exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier qui reposait sur la petite table en bois. Comme chaque vendredi depuis cet été, un article lui était consacré. Lui ce héros… Lui SON héros… Ses mains effleurèrent rêveusement la photo qui accompagnait l'article. Ses cheveux de geais en bataille, derrière ses lunettes rondes son regard céladon si mélancolique, cet accablement et cette amertume qui semblaient entouré le personnage… quel charme ! Il lui faudrait beaucoup de courage pour ne pas défaillir demain. Car, demain Hariette Pettor débarquerait à Poudlard… !  
  
La locomotive flamboyante du Poudlard express avait entamé son trajet depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Ron, Harry et Hermione s'étaient installés dans un compartiment vide, puis avaient rapidement été rejoints par Ginny et Luna.  
  
-J'en ai marre, je vais voir si le chariot à friandises se décide à passer.  
  
Hermione émergea du « Livre des Sorts et enchantements niveau 6 ».  
  
-C'est ça va soulager ton estomac en te goinfrant de Fondants du Chaudron. Bonjour les dégâts pour les dents et la digestion, mais au moins on aura la paix et je pourrai terminer ce chapitre sans être interrompu toutes les 30 secondes par les grognements de ton ventre.  
  
Harry, Luna et Ginny éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Ron quittait brutalement le compartiment en claquant la porte.  
  
-Ce qu'il est susceptible ! La tête de mon frère a enflé considérablement depuis qu'il a acquis son statut de gardien de gryffondor.  
  
-J'aurais dû lui passer ma commande !  
  
-Harry ! renchérit Hermione  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mais où était donc ce fichu chariot ? Dean, Seamus et Neville avaient été plus malins que lui et avaient fait leurs provisions de chocogrenouilles, si seulement il pouvait les trouver. Il progressa jetant un œil à chaque compartiment. Le train freina brusquement, il s'agrippa aux parois du couloir afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre mais quelque chose essayait de l'attirer vers l'arrière. On tirait avec insistance sur l'extrémité de son pantalon sous sa robe.  
  
-Aïe, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc !!!  
  
Il sentit les crocs de la petite boule blanche qui se trouvait à ses pieds pénétrer sa chair.  
  
-Aïe ! Qu'on me débarrasse de cette immonde créature ! Attends petit teigneux que je m'occupe de … Aïeuuuuuuuuh !!!  
  
-Roméo viens ici !  
  
Le petit chien s'exécuta et sauta dans les bras de sa maîtresse qui venait de faire irruption d'un des compartiments voisins.  
  
Ron se figea.  
  
-Ce petit teigneux comme tu dis est un bichon maltais et cette immonde créature est mon chien !  
  
Sur ces paroles sans un regard pour Ron, elle claqua la porte de son compartiment comme lui-même venait de le faire auparavant. Il regagna le sien un sourire béat aux lèvres.  
  
-Alors tu as acheté quoi ?  
  
Ron hocha négativement la tête à Harry.  
  
-Ron, tu m'inquiètes qu'est-ce qui se passe ?demanda Ginny  
  
Il s'assit près de la fenêtre d'Harry et ferma les yeux.  
  
-Je viens de… (Il prit une profonde inspiration.). Je viens de voir la plus belle chose de toute ma vie.  
  
Ginny chuchota à l'adresse de Luna.  
  
-Il m'inquiète la dernière fois qu'il faisait cette tête là…  
  
-Ginny si tu crois que je ne t'entends pas ! Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une vélane, il faudra que je songe à remercier comment déjà… euh… Romeo.  
  
-Romeo ?  
  
-Oui c'est son chien. Une sale bête. Tu sais vraiment le genre de chiens de salon comme celui de la femme de Fudge.  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils sans lever les yeux de son livre.  
  
-Un petit chien blanc ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Andrea Edgecombe, 6ème année. C'est la cousine de notre chère Marietta. Je les ai entendu sur le quai de la gare. Son chien a presque agressé Pattenrond.  
  
Ginny grimaça :  
  
-Je vois qui c'est. Difficile de ne pas la remarquer avec ses longs cheveux châtain et ses grands yeux vert, Corner et sa bande en tête de liste. Pff… quand on traîne avec des filles comme Marietta et Cho…  
  
Elle stoppa net.  
  
-Harry désolée je…  
  
-Non tu peux.  
  
Ron agitait frénétiquement les bras.  
  
-Et c'est de moi qu'on parle ! Cette fille s'appelle Andrea… Il faudra que je lui parle un de ces jours…  
  
-On ne va pas s'ennuyer si tu nous fais le même scénario qu'il y a deux ans !  
  
-Ginny, tu sais que tu es pire qu'Hermione parfois ! (*la voilà ma revanche de tout à l'heure*) Et puis, en général les filles se montrent plus conciliantes avec les joueurs de Quidditch, surtout ceux de l'équipe qui va gagner la coupe, pas vrai Harry hein? (Il donna un coup de coude à son ami.)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
« Ce petit teigneux comme tu dis est un bichon maltais et cette immonde créature est mon chien ! »  
  
Elle claqua bruyamment la porte du compartiment.  
  
-C'était qui ? demanda une petite brune affairée à se recoiffer.  
  
-Un grand rouquin, efflanqué qui me regardait avec des yeux d'ahuri !  
  
-Efflanqué, rouquin, ahuri : Weasley !! ! s'écrièrent en cœur ses deux camarades assises sur la banquette qui lui faisait face.  
  
-Marietta ! Claudi !   
  
Marietta prit la peine d'apporter à la nouvelle venue quelques explications :  
  
-Cho s'indigne facilement quand on touche un peu trop ce qui concerne Monsieur Potter. Ce type est son meilleur ami !  
  
-Qui c'est Potter ?  
  
-Oh un des types les plus populaires de Poudlard. Non pas qu'on le trouve particulièrement attirant, à quelques exceptions près (clin d'œil en coin à Cho), mais il paraît que c'est un sorcier puissant, c'est un bon attrapeur et c'est le type qui a dû faire perdre le plus de points à Gryffondor depuis les 20 dernières années, avec Rogue évidemment…  
  
-Marietta !*soupir d'indignation*  
  
-Oui, enfin bref tu ne pourras le rater, c'est la célébrité locale.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elle avait préféré s'isoler dans un compartiment. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare psychologiquement à la 1ère rencontre. Elle pouvait, non, elle DEVAIT le faire. Ramenant ses bras à elle, elle se perdit dans une étreinte imaginaire avec celui qui hantait ses nuits ! Elle pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau. Le bonheur, l'extase, l'Eden !  
  
Un bruit de pas et celui d'une conversation écourtèrent sa rêverie.  
  
« C'est bondé ! Partout bondé ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je balancerais tous ces Sang-de-bourbe par la fenêtre. On aurait plus de place et ça deviendrait plus respirable. Crabbe, Goyle amenez vous, on dirait que là c'est libre. »  
  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brutalement. Le blond balaya la pièce du regard et arrêta celui-ci sur sa passagère.  
  
« Ouais… bon vous autres rangez mes bagages »  
  
Il s'installa sur la banquette restée libre.  
  
Uhm pas mal dans son genre et ses deux amis, grands, forts, costauds, intéressant à reluquer, mais non elle ne ferait pas d'infidélité à Harry. Dédaigneusement, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, tandis que Crabbe et Goyle essayaient avec difficulté de se serrer pour remplir l'espace resté vide à côté d'Hariette.  
  
Malefoy prit ses aises sur la banquette pendant que Goyle se résolut à rester debout. 


End file.
